


The Hero and The Hacker

by Salty_Pistachios



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eat your heart out yoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pistachios/pseuds/Salty_Pistachios
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, a second year hero student at UA meets new transfer support student and falls hard for her





	1. Hero Meets Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% crack and I do not care. This was because Yojimbra was like "hey do this" and I said "sure give me 24 hours." and im here 6 hours early so take THAT!
> 
> Things of note:   
1.) This is Futaba in the My Hero universe so the metaverse and such doesn't exist  
2.) Izuku is a second year student and a little more confident  
3.) I also gave him more friends cause it's what he deserves
> 
> Anyway, that's about it, so here ya go!!

“Remind me again why you’re coming with me?” Izuku Midoriya, a second-year hero course student, sighed to his companion. Momo Yaoyorozu, one of his best friends and fellow hero student, practically skipped beside him as they walked down the familiar hallway towards the support lab. They were dressed in their hero costumes, just out of their heroics class for the day.

“Because you’re my friend, Izuku. Besides, I thought it might be smart to get some of my own adjustments done,” she explained, a smile on her face. Izuku rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure it’s not because you just want an excuse to see Mei?” Izuku quipped, giving a sidelong glance towards his friend. Momo’s face flushed and she squawked in indignation. She admitted to having a crush on the pink-haired inventor after a sleepover with him, Tsuyu, Shoto, Tenya, Yuga, Uraraka, Jirou, and herself. Ever since then, Izuku began teasing her every chance he got.

“N-no!! That’s not the reason! I do legitimately have adjustments! Seeing her...is just a bonus…” she pouted, looking away from her comrade. Izuku just laughed.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you, Momo.” With that, Momo brightened up a tad. 

After a bit more walking, the familiar support lab sign came into view, and the hero students open the sliding door to a new sight. In the lab was Mei, as expected, wearing her usual black tank top, coveralls with the torso tied around her waist, and goggles on top her pink locks. However, the new aspect was a large UFO painted green and black with black tentacles holding various tools and blowtorches while a tiny gargoyle capped it all off. Momo and Izuku were stunned silent at the flying object.

“Um. Mei? What is that?” Izuku asked, slightly sheepishly, not taking his eyes off of it. Mei perked up at the sound of his voice and turned towards the two. 

“Oh hey, Deku! And Peaches! Didn’t hear ya come in!” She exclaimed, bounding over to them. Momo blushed at the usage of the nickname that Mei gave her.“This is Necronomicon! It’s a quirk from a transfer student! It’s super cool to look at, huh?” She squealed. Izuku and Momo could only nod. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

“Oh no, is someone there? Mei-senpai?” The voice sounded soft and even slightly scared. Izuku’s heart ached slightly. 

“It’s all good, Futaba-chan! It’s just our clients!” Mei yelled towards the saucer. An ‘eep’ was heard as a figure descended from the underbelly of the UFO. As Necronomicon dissipated, Izuku could finally focus on the person who emerged from it. 

She was at least a head shorter than him (thanks to his strict workout regimen), her orange hair cascaded down her shoulders all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a pair of black goggles with red lenses and a green and black jumpsuit that hugged her figure. Izuku had to cough and avert his eyes so he wouldn’t stare. 

“G-good afternoon, Senpais! M-my name is F-Futaba Sakura! Transfer student!” She stuttered out. Izuku could almost laugh; she reminded him of himself. Futaba was then overtaken by a small flash of light and her appearance changed. She was now wearing the usual UA support uniform, complete with the blazer. The only difference is how she wore long, black, thigh high socks and a pair of black headphones around her neck. Futaba also wore a pair black framed glasses that perfectly showed off her mauve colored eyes. After seeing her interesting quirk, Izuku pulled out a notebook from seemingly nowhere and started into a mutter storm.

“Oh wow! That’s and amazing quirk you got! What can it do? Can it change size? Is it based off the Necronomicon? Or maybe…” Futaba shrank slightly at the sight of how fast he was speaking. She knew that there were quirk nerds, but this was ridiculous.

He was cut off by a flick to the side of his head by Momo. He gave her a glare while she just smiled sweetly. 

“Sorry about him, Sakura-kun,” She apologized before bowing. “I am Momo Yaoyorozu, and this is my friend, Izuku Midoriya. It’s nice to meet you.” Izuku snapped back into attention and bowed alongside his friend.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He squeaked

“Well, now that you all know each other, how can we help you today? Need adjustments, I assume?” Mei asked, as she walked over to a filing cabinet that was filled with the hero student’s costume records. 

“That’s right. I’d like to discuss an idea on making my hero suit out of my own DNA, like Mirio-senpai’s was.” Momo explained, not so casually, looking at the well-defined back muscles of her crush. 

“And I want to edit my Air Force gloves so I can use the black whip with them,” Izuku added on. Futaba perked up at Izuku’s request.

“O-oh! I’m actually...gonna…” her voice lowered into a soft mumble as she continued, her eyes going to the floor. Mei, returning with the files, put a hand on her shoulder.

“Deku won’t hurt a fly. You can trust him,” the pink-haired girl encouraged. With that Futaba took a deep breath, and looked back at him with a determination in her eyes. 

“I’m gonna do the adjustments to your costume! It’s my new quest!” She exclaimed. Izuku felt his face heat up slightly. His brain abandoned him. All he could think was: _ she’s adorable _ . Momo noticed his pause and gave him a slight elbow in his side. Izuku groaned. He just couldn’t get a break today, huh? Izuku turned back to the first-year and gave a thousand watt smile to her.

“I can’t wait to work with you, Sakura-kun!” Futaba had to resist the urge to squint. His sunshine was too brilliant. 

“I thought her working with you would be the best thing for her! You’re soft as a puppy. It’ll help get her into the swing of things,” Mei explained, handing over his file to Futaba. Momo had drifted over towards Mei, already looking over her shoulder at the notes on her own costume. “I’m gonna take Peaches here into the back and work on her request. You two stay here. If there are any issues, holler!” Mei said, taking Momo by the hand and leading her towards the back door into the newly expanded back room of the lab, seemingly ignoring the blush that adorned Momo’s face. Izuku and Futaba waved them goodbye as the door shut behind the two.

“S-so you said that you wanted adjustments to your gloves?” Futaba asked the upperclassmen, her eyes looking away as she opened up his file. 

“Oh yes! I wanted them to be able to accommodate my black whip quirk. That way I could use it for travel in downtown cityscapes as well as longer ranged combat,” Izuku explained. Futaba perked up slightly.

“You mean like that old American hero, Spider-Man?” Futaba asked, with a sparkle in her eyes. Izuku grinned widely.

“Yes! I’ve been a huge fan of him since I was a kid! He’s always so cool and so adaptable on the fly!” Izuku did the web-slinging motion, and was surprised to see Futaba doing the same thing. Their eyes met, and a blush rose to both of their cheeks. They chuckled awkwardly. 

“Well, Midoriya-senpai, I think that’s plenty doable for a master artificer like me! I’m gonna get so much XP from this!” She stretched out her hands, popping her knuckles in the process. She turned to him, flashing a toothy grin. Izuku noticed her slightly sharper canines, and felt his heart skip a beat. “I’m looking forward to working with you!” She held out a hand for him to shake. In all honesty, Futaba’s determination, combined with her personality, and looks might be the death of the green hero. He found himself grinning again, grabbing her hand gently in his and shaking it.

“I’m sure you’ll do amazing, Sakura-kun!” 


	2. Hacker gets advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba accidentally lets it slip about her crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 2 of a crack fic where I have no conductor! It WILL go off the rails. TRUST me.
> 
> Anyway, we get the introductions of a few familiar faces! I wonder what will happen next?
> 
> Read and find out!

Today had been absolutely exhausting. Futaba sighed as she shed her uniform and changed into something more comfortable: Her usual black tank top and a pair of comfy cargo pants. After that, she flopped onto her bed, with her arms splayed out. Today was incredibly draining for someone like her. Sure, it was easy enough to be with Mei in the support lab. They were birds of a feather. But there was one green-haired individual who decided to show up without a warning. 

Izuku Midoriya, hero alias: Deku. Probably one of the most well-known second-years, hell, one of the most well-known heroes-in-training to date. She had read so many blog articles about him from his first year. How in the sports festival he broke his body just to make a name for himself. And how in this sports festival, he beat his old rival Bakugou to a literal standstill. They beat each other so badly, that they couldn’t continue in the tournament. Izuku sure was tenacious. He was also incredibly curious and informative about quirks. For a longer while than Futaba would’ve liked, he poked and prodded about her rather unique quirk. Although, she had to admit it wasn’t bad. He held an almost childlike wonder. It was honestly kind of cute. Add that with his toned body, his sunshine smile, and mop of fluffy hair, Izuku was quite the looker.

Wait, what?

Futaba’s face ignited like a firework festival. There was no way! NO way she liked Izuku! He was just a client! A quest-giver at best! The redhead held her face in her hands moaning and groaning. This was the wooooorst. 

She was saved from thinking about it anymore when, from her desk, a notification rang. Her head snapped around to her clock. It was about that time! Futaba sprang up from her bed and rushed to her computer, checking out the notification. Yup! It was time for the biweekly video call! She opened her video chat client and saw that the call was already ongoing, someone already in the call. And it was none other than…

“REN!!” She exclaimed. Ren Amamiya, also known as her key item and adoptive big brother. He had helped her through a lot when he first transferred to Tokyo a year ago. He and his (now her) friends meddled in her life and saved her from herself. Futaba couldn’t thank them enough. There he was right now! His hair was still a fluffy mess, although a much more contained mess. He no longer needed his glasses since his old record was cleared, but he kept them anyways. He looked up from the manga his nose was buried in to look up at his sister, a grin forming across his face.

“Oh, hey Taba! It’s wonderful to see you again!” He said, setting his manga down. “I won’t ask a lot of the big questions about your transfer until everyone else gets here, but you’re doing okay?” Futaba flashed a smile. He was a worrywort as always. 

“Oh come on! Give me some credit! If anything, I’m way too overleveled for this! It’s a cinch!” Futaba laughed and Ren joined her.

“Right, I won’t worry too much then.” Another blip, then another, and then a few more. After awhile, everyone in their friend group was here. Ryuji was as lackadaisical as ever, laying down on his couch, laptop seemingly resting on his chest. Ann was stunning, her brilliant golden locks cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall while she balanced a cup of boba tea on her bust. Futaba repressed a mild growl. Yusuke seemed to have his phone set up at the bottom of his easel and was staring at the canvas itself. Makoto all nice and proper as she always is, greeted everyone once arriving. Haru was busy tying her hair into a small ponytail, but waved heartily once she arrived. Even Goro had taken time out his incredibly busy schedule to be here.

“Woooow Goro-Goro! Haven’t seen ya in a while!” Ryuji snarked, his shark canines glinting. 

“As much as I’d like to be around a lot more, you know I have a lot on my plate right now,” Goro sighed as his shoulders slumped. “Sae-san is running me ragged…” 

“I’m sorry about that, Goro,” Makoto’s giggles filled the air. It was always sweet to hear. “I’ll make sure she treats you to sushi.” Goro’s eyes lit back up and a smile stretched across his lips.

“What’s this about sushi? Are we getting some?” Yusuke, pulled from his trance by the allure of food, glanced down at his phone from his position in front of his easel. 

“Of  _ course _ you enter the convo when someone talks about food,” Ann snorted, her boba tea shaking from her laughs. “It’s just Makoto telling Goro that Sae will get him sushi for working so hard.” Yusuke visibly deflated once he heard there was no food for him. 

“Oh, Yusuke, you know my offer for lunch and dinner is always open to you! I am always willing to host a friend!” Haru chirped, her voice light as always. 

“Yeah, if Inari doesn’t die from his whole ‘starving artist’ motif first,” Futaba jabbed. Yusuke bristled and scoffed as the rest of the group laughed at his expense. As the group continued to catch up about their various lives and such, Ren snapped his fingers.

“Oh yeah. Taba, how’s the transfer going?” Dammit, Ren always knew how to bring it back to her. Murmurs of curious agreement floated through the video.

“O-oh well, it’s not bad! Mei-senpai is a good teacher and Power Loader-Sensei basically lets me have free reign as long as I don’t blow anything up.” The group laughed with her. “Although today… was different.” Her voice grew shy as she thought about how she spent the rest of the day with Izuku. 

“OH! It’s a boy, isn’t it?” Ann gasped and, involuntarily, Futaba blushed neon. “YES! I knew it!” Damn Ann and her feelings quirk. 

“Oh shit! Our little sis has a crush!?” Ryuji exclaimed with no shortage of dramatics. 

“Shush! No, I don’t! He’s just a client!” Futaba yelled before clamping a hand over her traitorous mouth. 

“Oh, how sweet! You already had him in mind!” Haru clasped her hands together and swooned slightly. “If only  _ someone _ wasn’t as thick-skulled.” Haru’s voice turned slightly colder as everyone looked at Ren’s chatbox expectantly only to see him petting his cat Morgana.

“Hm?” Ren stopped playing with Morgana for a second. “What was that, Haru?”

“Dude…” Ryuji sighed, shaking his head.

“This is painful to watch,” Goro facepalmed, while Yusuke and Ann both shook their heads.

“Utterly hopeless.”

“Heart of gold, dumb of ass.” Makoto just rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, this boy… tell us about him!” She said, smiling. Futaba found herself flailing for words. How do you describe Izuku without soundly incredibly cheesy and/or thirsty?

“W-Well, he’s a hero course student and he’s really heroic! He’s smart and kind, and his smiles are like sunshine and his hair is like broccoli. And he’s…” Futaba rambled for a bit, already picking up Izuku’s mumbling habit. 

“Oh, so that’s who it is.” Futaba shut her mouth and her teeth clicked audibly as she heard Ren’s comment. Dammit, she must’ve said his name out loud. “You’re interested in Izuku Midoriya, huh? Can’t say I didn’t see it coming! He’s a pretty nice guy. Heroic as all get out.” The rest of the chat just stared at him. 

“Wait, RenRen. Have you met this guy before?” Ryuji asked. 

“Yeah! We met in Shibuya once last year. It was just after All Might’s big fight. Guy was pretty shaken up.” Ren fell silent, glasses catching the light and hands in front of his mouth. “He’s very in tune with his emotions. We talked. After awhile, he had this… look in his eye. Like he’s determined to succeed no matter what.” Ren leaned back. The group was stunned. Futaba especially so. She heard stories about his dumb heroics from Mei, and how his class tended to fret over him. Even Bakugou was seen lecturing Izuku on overtraining one day. For Ren to realize that after meeting him just once, a  _ year  _ ago? Absolutely astonishing.

“Well. It sounds like he’s a wonderful boy!” Haru smiled sweetly. 

“Quite. He seems very impressive. I wish you the best.” Yusuke chimed in. 

“You go get him, Futaba!! Make him yours!” Ann cheered, to similar agreements within the chat. 

“B-But what if he doesn’t like me?” Futaba fretted, fidgeting with her nails.

“Then we’ll kick his ass!” Ryuji grinned, showing off his sharp teeth once more.

“No, we won’t!” Makoto scolded the louder blonde before turning to the redhead. “You’re cute, sweet, and smart, Futaba. There is no way he wouldn’t like you. Besides, I’ll crush his skull if he hurts you.” A shiver ran down the rest of the crew’s spines when she said that. 

“Scary…” Ann gulped.

“It’s the Niijima blood... Sae-san is pretty intimidating too…” Goro sweatdropped.

“Anyway,” Ren coughed, gathering everyone’s attention on him once more. “Point is, he’d have to be blind not to like you. Just be yourself and he’ll fall for you, no sweat.” Ren smiled reassuringly as everyone agreed. Futaba took in a deep breath. They were right! She was Futaba Sakura! She could do this!

“Alright! I accept this quest! Izuku Midoriya will be mine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what a quest! Will our Heroine succeed? Or will she fail and never admit her feelings to the Green-haired hero? Find out next time! 
> 
> Seeya!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, 100% crack. Are ya proud of me now, yoji? You better be
> 
> I'll probs continue as I find the motivation!
> 
> (tbh I already have the next chapter in my head)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
